Son Of The Dragon Gods
by DragonOfDevils
Summary: Issei isn't human. He's too powerful to become a devil. A full board worth of mutated evil pieces couldn't turn him. He is the son Of Ophis and Great Red. They had him before falling out and hating each other like they do today. He will fight for good and help the people He loves! Issei x Harem (Obviously) Less Perverted!Issei. Fem!Vali EXTREMELY OP Issei Main girls Kuroka&Raynare
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _Okay this is my first fic so reviews are welcome, I will try to update weekly (No promises) This is the prologue but the next chapter will be tomorrow or the day after. Then chapter 2 will go up after Christmas. Anyway enough talk let's do this. Also Ophis doesn't act like a child in this._

' _Blah blah blah' Thoughts_

" _Blah blah blah" Speaking_

 _[Ddraig] Is well Ddraig_

 **17 Years Ago**

 **(Dimensional Gap)**

( **Great Red POV** )

5 Minutes ago my child was born, to Ophis We always hated each other and the first time we decide to become friends we have a kid .

"Ophis!" I Shouted to my mate.

"Yes?" She replied to me.

"I don't think the kid should stay here, at least not yet." I said honestly. "I Don't want to give away our kid it's for his safety and wellbeing "I said sincerely

`"Red, I was about to say the same thing it would be hard to raise him in a place like this." Ophis said to me

"Okay let's bring him to earth, I will grant him something to bring with him it is a Sacred Gear known as Boosted Gear it has a Heavenly Dragon in there and it will help him with his draconic powers" I moulded the Boosted Gear on to his left arm.

"He will be Immensely powerful Red, As strong as both of us, maybe even stronger."

"Yes, I know" I said. He will be immensely powerful, Okay I will try to take him now.

"Ophis I'm going to earth now." I said solemnly

"Okay Red, I'll see you when you get back." She said trying to hold back tears.

A/N

Ok that's the prologue. Yes I know it's short but the chapters will be 1-3 k long mostly some might be longer. Chapter 1 might come today?

K guys I will cya next time.


	2. A Fallen Angel and a Nekoshou

**One chapter and already 35 favs and 40 follows I'm new to this website but that sounds pretty good sorry for late chapter a member of my family got a terminal disease. Again this will be a short chapter just showing how he'll fit into the story. I will get into the longer chapter next Monday so I hope U guys enjoy. (look at last chapter for key I'm a lazy boy) Nod the reviews**

 **CuDragon – Thanks for the support and it won't be to large 6-7 at most. A lot for a normal fix but pretty normal for DxD**

 **Primordial Of The Whoniverse – Don't worry ill keep them coming (;**

 **Guest 1 – Thanks!**

 **Guest 2 – Rias will be an important girl but not main girl mostly because I don't plan on integrating here in until chapter 20 at least**

 **Ventus – I plan on doing a 2 chapters a week until 2020 that means at least 200 chapters if I stick with this that will add up to about 500k words so don't you worry (:**

 **Adam – Ikr KurokaxIssei is my favourite DxD pairing**

 **Shi – who knows maybe I already thought of that**

 **Btw we will be doing kuroka as a year older than Issei as I'm pretty sure it never states her age it just says she's older than Koneko**

 **And we're also changing koneko and kurokas backstory a small bit it's the same except they're younger**

 **Okay this will probably b chapter so let's get into this**

 _17 years later (_ _ **Kuoh**_ _)_

 _Issei Pov_

I wake up In-between two beautiful young women, Kuroka and Raynare.

'Yes, I remember the day me and Raynare met quite… vividly' I thought to myself.

 _Flashback_ _ **2 Years ago**_

 _ **(In a park in Kuoh )**_

 _Raynare POV_

Me and Issei had just had a lovely date and I was starting to like him. I wasn't sure if I could do it, I wasn't sure if I could kill him. Then she thought of her fellow fallen angels.

"I'm sorry," I said honestly "I'm so sorry!" I shouted at least three times. Then I made a light spear.

He looked confused "Hey, it's okay, I sensed you were a fallen angel when you first asked me out. What are you sorry for?" Issei said looking worried.

Then, it was my turn to be confused. 'What? He knew the whole time!? He may have sensed me but I still have to kill him.' I was debating in my head whether I should kill him or not then I decided.

"Sorry but… I have to kill you, you're too much of a threat to my race." I said as tears started to well up in my eyes.

He then started to laugh 'What!? He's laughing when I said I would kill him, okay I'm definitely killing him now!'

"A fallen angel, kill me? Raynare, this is why I like your sense of humour, your jokes are hilarious" He

laughed so hard he started crying. 'A mere human thinking a fallen angel wouldn…' I was broke out of my thoughts by a crushing aura that was a mix of purple and red. Almost crushing me to the floor

 _Issei Pov_

"Raynare, a fallen angel may easily be able to kill a human, That I don't dispute," I said while reading her mind, "However, I am not a human."

"But how? How did I not sense something this powerful!?" Raynare said

"Do you honestly think something this powerful would not have a means of hiding their power?" I asked, showing her the red ring from my father and the purple ring from my mother.

I decided to release my aura as I could see she was in pain. "Are you okay? Maybe I should have just realised 0.1% of my power…"

"WHAT?! That wasn't your full power!" Raynare shouted, there were many things going through her head right now.

"No, that was probably 0.15 or 0.2% at a stretch, let me reintroduce myself my name is Issei Hyodou, and I am a dragon god, only my parents, you and a nekoshou know of my race,"

"and to the leaders of the three factions I am known as, The True Infinite Dragon God Emperor." (A/N _Might shorten that in the future seems a bit long ;))_

 _Flashback_

"Morning Ise," Kuroka said as she woke up "how long have you been up for?" she said, knowing I was awake for at least an hour

"I don't know, I've been thinking about a few things." I said honestly, Kuroka knew I was telling the truth.

"Same here, do you remember the day we met, Ise?" Kuroka asked

 _Flashback_ **12 Years ago**

 **(Kyoto)**

 _Third Person POV_

Ophis told Issei to find another person with whom he will travel with, his mom referred him to Kyoto as there were hundreds if not thousands of Youkai there. Issei was walking down the street then he saw a girl around the same size as him, maybe a bit bigger than him. He sensed her as a nekomata, more exactly a Nekoshou. She was covered in blood and running at above humanly possible speeds. Issei teleported in front of her and hoped she would stop…

She didn't, she ran straight into Issei. Kuroka and Issei were scattered across the floor. Issei was obviously the first to recover.

"Hey! Are you okay? You're covered in blood," Issei said worriedly. He knew it wasn't her blood. "I Know it isn't your blood." He whispered to her.

"Don't say anything, please." Kuroka said with tears in her eyes and then out of nowhere Issei teleported them both to his residence in Kuoh

 _Kuroka POV_

"Huh? Where did you take me!?" I screamed I didn't know where I was and although I didn't want to admit it, I was scared.

"Oh? You're in my house in Kuoh Town." The boy said to me ( **A:N She didn't know his name then)**

"Okayyyy, but how did we get here? And why did you take me here?" I said I was scared did this boy really have enough power to teleport.

"We used my power and to answer your other question you will be my companion for my travels. I need someone who has potential to reach ultimate class Devil level. Also I saw you worried and scared so I teleported you here." He said to me as if it was obvious.

"Okay I've got no disputes over the fact that your powerful for your age and I will go with you because you helped me get out of that situation but can we at least exchange names first." I said because I didn't know the boy.

"That seems fair. Hi, my name is Issei Hyoudou and I am the son of Ophis and Great red making me a Dragon God." The boy now known as Issei said

'The son of Ophis and Great Red?! That's how he's so powerful for a 5 year old.' I thought to myself almost worried about his power.

"Hi, my name is Kuroka I am a Nekoshou a variation of the Nekomata species and the reason I was covered in blood is...

 _End_

 **This chapter is just meant to show how everyone met and how they will fit in. Actual storylines will start at chapter three maybe chapter 4 if I decide to go into more detail. Btw Vali and Issei know each other but their not really relationship level yet so she might not be in the first few chapters.**

 **Ok that's it I will see you on Monday or Tuesday. Again thanks for the favs and follows.**


	3. I'm back

**Hi guys I'm back and you may have though I abandoned this but I have not I have a few of the next chapters written already and I'll be releasing one tomorrow or very soon if I see this get any views tonight**


End file.
